


Stairway to the Stars

by siunove_laufeyson



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Awesome Frigga, Brotherly Affection, Fluff and Angst, Motherly love, Romantic Loki, Torture, young loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siunove_laufeyson/pseuds/siunove_laufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a dream no one believes in. When he comes of age, he visites the realm of dwarves seeking the great gift. What he does not realize, is that everything comes with a price, a price he might not be ready to pay. No pairings, no slash, brotherly fluff, Loki feels, young Loki, partly AU, pre-Thor.</p><p> ,,One cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stairway to the Stars

**,,Stairway to the Stars'' Thor Fanfiction**

* * *

 

**,,One cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost.''**

**Fullmetal Alechmist**

****

* * *

 

 **A.N. i just wanted to write some brotherly fluff. This is partly AU, may be considered pre-Thor. r** **emember two things while reading;**

**1) Loki is significantly younger then Thor in this universe. he is maybe 13-14 human years in flashback while Thor is somewhere near 20 and nearly 21-23 years old when he goes on his journey at the start of the story. you may imagine Loki from Thor (2011) movie as an example.**

**2) Loki does not know about his jotun heritage.**

**p.s. Within temptation is my inspiration ^_^ always.**

**credit to the art http://anngeea.deviantart.com/art/Loki-North-star-313655927**

**enjoy!**

* * *

''You have come with an unexpected wish, Son of Odin.'' Ivaldi 's evil smirk made Loki's blood run cold. ''desire you bear is uncommon, yet not unheard. I am capable of fulfilling it. With help of my sons, you'll get what you came here for, but be warned young prince – everything comes with a price. Price, you may not be willing to pay.''

''Name it.'' Loki said, eying the king of Nivaldellir.

The young prince's emerald eyes were shining with determination.

Ivaldi chuckled. ''My sons will provide what you need, but for giving the greatest of gifts to you, we will take something you cherish equally – your words. ''

The Tricksters mouth hung open. He could not quite comperhand what was the meaning of the offer.

Not until he caught the glimpse of the silver needle in prince Brokk's hands.

_''This is madness, Loki'' He almost heard Thor's angry voice in his head. ''Stop it. Come home now!''_

Loki took a deep breath to steady himself before nodding to Brokk.

''I ACCEPT.''

The God of Mischief was sure he would not scream. He would take it.

Bleeding of his torn lips, sewn tight together was nothing he was not able to deal with.

The sound of blood dripping on the cold stone floor was not going to make him shut his eyes and avert his gaze.

The pond of crimson liquid beneath his knees and on his clothes was not the sight that was going to make his insides turn.

He would stand for pain the dwarves were going to put him through.

He was sure.

Until the younger dwarf, Eitri slided down the blade on his back.

He would have flinched and tried to get away, but Brokk was holding him still with his strong hands.

Loki closed his eyes and bit his lips to muffle the screams of agony, while the dwarf brothers were cutting his back wide open.

* * *

The lack of Loki's presence on dinner was not the reason for Thor to be worried about.

The younger Odinson was not fond of public displays like that.

Thor knew that.

His mischievous sibling would appear in several hours, just to pull another harmless trick and make everyone smile.

Loki was nowhere to be seen that day and the next day as well.

But his brother had a thing for his books and scrolls. Maybe he had himself hidden away in the huge library, pursuing the knowledge equally boring and not appealing to the warrior.

It was the usual bright sunny morning on Asgard and Thor was heading towards the training fields when he heard his name called behind his back.

Thor turned around to see his mother emerge from her chambers.

''Mother.'' Thor bowed his head to the queen of Asgard.

''Thor. Have you seen Loki lately?''

Frigga seemed worried. That much was obvious.

''No, mother. Maybe he had gone on one of his usual adventures to seek ancient artifacts? He has a custom of suddenly disappearing for a day or two without noticing anyone.'' the Thunderer suggested.

''Thor!'' Frigga eyed his son, disappointed. ''Your brother never leaves without noticing us! It's you who's never there to say goodbye, always out drinking ale or hunting with your friends. You, young man, have a custom to disappear for days and have me worried, never Loki. And it's been a whole week since he's not been around!''

Thor blinked owlishly. A week? Whole week? But that was not possible!

''Maybe I should alert the All-father.'' Frigga muttered and hurried away.

* * *

''Thor, watch out!'' Fandral's voice shut the Thunderer out of his thoughts, but it was too late. The strike made the Blonde God lose his footing and after second Thor had his face buried in the dusty ground of the arena, Sif smirking down at him with proud and victorious expression on her face, holding hand up to him.

Thor stood up, ashamed and smiled back at the Lady Warrior.

''Thor, what's wrong?'' Sif asked him, while the two of them were leaving the field to watch Hogun and Fandral engage in the fight. ''You've not been yourself since yesterday morning.''

''It's Loki, Sif.'' Thor admitted after a minute of silence.

''What about him?''

''He's got lost, nobody has seen him for more than a week. Queen has alerted the All-father and Heimdall, but even the Watcher's eyes see him not.'' The Thunderer inhaled deeply.

''How typically reckless and irresponsible of him.'' Sif draw her lips in a thin line.

Those words have Thor a pause.

''Speak another word like that of my brother, Lady Sif and you can consider our friendship over.'' The Thunderer said. ''Furthermore, I will personally make sure you will get punished for disrespecting the prince of Asgard in such way. Am I understood?''

''Yes my prince.''

Sif stared astonished as angry Thor walked away. What has gotten into him all of sudden?

* * *

_''Thor.'' The Thunderer heard little brother's voice whisper._

_''Yes, Loki? '' Thor turned around and saw the raven-haired boy lying in the sand, gazing towards the endless skies, green eyes wide with amazement._

_''How many stars are our there?''_

_''I don't know.'' Thor shrugged his shoulders, standing on the rocky beach of ocean, wearing nothing but pants. ''There are eight other realms..''_

_''That much I know.'' Loki hummed in disagreement. ''I'm not that young.''_

_''Of course you are not, little brother.'' Thor laughed. ''Come on, let's go swimming!''_

_''Is not that.. forbidden? Won't father be angry?'' Loki looked around, bit scared, as if he was waiting for Odin to emerge from behind the nearby rocks._

_Of course no one came. It was middle of the night and the two young princes were alone on the sandy beach. The elder one standing in knee-deep water, warm waves crashing against his sun-bathed skin. The younger, lean and pale one, laying in the sand, starring up at the sky._

_''Come on Loki!.'' Thor groaned. ''We've been through worse together. Don't be a coward. What harm can a bit of water do?''_

_''When I grow up,'' the pale boy exclaimed, oblivious to elder brother's begging. ''I will travel to all of them. I will see all the stars, Thor.'' Loki paused, barely catching his breath from excitement._

_''Father won't allow you.'' The Blonde teased._

_Loki's brows furrowed in anger. ''I will fly away then. I will get strong, black wings and fly away.'' He said, determined._

_''Gods do not fly, brother. We use the Bifrost to travel.'' Thor retorted. ''those are but legends, written by silly Midgardians.'' He came near Loki and helped him stand up. ''Come on, let's go!''_

_''You've grown up so much, Thor!'' Loki looked at his sibling in awe, ''All those muscles! You are real strong, aren't you?''_

_''Yes, Loki.'' The Thunder God smiled proudly._

_''I want to be strong too.''_

_''You will be, brother. You are the Son of Odin, you will be the finest warrior of all the realms. Now, come.''_

_The two princes walked towards the water, swimming into the Sea of Eternity._

_The sea was flowing towards Bifrost and to the edge of the realm. It was dangerous to swim to the edge – the Void, merciless, black and empty space was beyond the border. Loki knew that and so did Thor. The danger ahead made the ploy even more exciting._

_Thor loved swimming, even since he was a child. Fighting the strong waves, winning over them. Reaching the edge was never his goal, the realm of Asgard was big enough to fulfill his ego with it's mysteries and adventures – just the sense of danger, the feeling of victory, rush of adrenaline through his vanes was a thing that was pulling him to the sea. Unlike Loki, who always wondered what was beyond everything – including the books he read, the Golden Palace he loved to explore (There was no one in the entire realm who could ever know the huge palace with it's endless corridors, halls and chambers like Loki did.) realms, the stars even. The unknown worlds._

_''Thor!'' the Blonde heard a panicked voice which made him turn back._

_What he saw made his blood run cold; Loki was too far away and seemed too tired. The fear consumed Thor mind – utter terror that he had never felt before in his whole life._

_''Loki!'' he screamed and rushed towards his little brother. ''Loki hold on!''_

_''Thor!'' the Golden prince heard the calling from distance, but the person to whom the voice belonged, was no longer in his sight._

_Thor felt his muscles go numb with fear._

_''Loki!''_

_Loki… Loki.. Loki … the echo came from the distance. He was alone, with black waves surrounding him._

Thor woke up screaming, covered in sweat. Took him a whole minute to realize – it was just a dream. A memory from childhood. He saved his little brother from drowning that day, but what of today?

The Thudnerer covered his face with hands. What a terrible excuse of brother he was. He almost lost Loki due to his recklessness that day. And now the Trickster has gone missing again. What if something has happened to him? What if he called out for his brother's help and Thor was blind and deaf to the call?

Knock on the door tore him away from the heavy thoughts.

''Come in.''

A guard came in.

''Prince Thor, the Queen has sent me to you. Her grace demands your presence your brother's chambers. Prince Loki has returned.''

* * *

Thor was greeted with quite an unexpected sight when he arrived in Loki's chambers.

The Queen was trying to soothe Loki, who was curled up in the corner, shaking badly, knees drawn to his chest, hiding his face from everyone. There were several servant girls in the room, whispering and eyeing the lost prince.

''Mother? What happened to him?'' Thor kneeled down near the two members of royal family, his confusion growing when Loki hissed and pulled away from Frigga's touch. ''What is wrong with him?''

''We don't know yet, dear. '' Frigga sighed tiredly. ''but he's wounded and he won't let us help.''

''where has he been? What does he say?'' the Thundered put his broad hand on the leaner man, drawing circles on his back to calm him down, just to have Loki whine in pain and flinch.

''Loki?'' Thor tried to make the Trickster face him and when the Trickster finally raised his head, the Thunderer gasped in shock.

Loki's face was deathly pale, even worse then usual, tears were steaming down from his eyes, to dirty, bloody cheeks, but it was not the worst part of the story yet.

The young princes lips were sewn shut.

The thunder boomed over the skies of Asgard.

* * *

The situation did not get any better over the next few days. Loki totally refused to let anyone come near him. Despite the fact that he was not able to speak, the lost prince made it clear that he would not receive any medical treatment willingly and there was no healer in the entire realm to force their help upon the prince who was one of the finest sorcerers of the Nine Realms.

There was no one brave enough to force their help on Loki.

Except Thor, whom Loki avoided at any cost, locking himself away in his chambers.

Thor pulled down the handle. Of course the door was closed. The Thunderer banged on the metal loudly.

''Loki?''

There was a silence on the other side.

''Loki open the door!''

Thor received no answer.

''Loki, by Norns, I will break this cursed door down with Mjolnir if you don't let me in right now!'' the Thunder God yelled.

There was a small cracking noise, door opened and Thor rushed in.

The Trickster was sitting on the bad, wearing nothing but simple black pants and green tunic. Now that the Thunderer thought about it, he had not seen his brother dressed in full golden armor and regalia he cherished so much, after his mysterious return.

Loki looked tired and weary. Stitches on his lips did not favor the raven-haired man's health, not allowing him to consume any proper food. Judging by the dark circles under his eyes, Loki probably was not able to get much sleep either. Despite the fact that he could not see, the Thunder God knew that his brother's back was covered with two rows of strange curves. Red scars, surrounding his spine and shoulder blades, turning black in roots. A sight from a horrid dream that made Thor's blood freeze through his vanes every single time he caught and glimpse of Loki's back.

Maybe that was the reason why the Trickster used to hide his back, clinging to the walls as much as possible, as if waiting for an attack on his back from anyone he faced.

Thor felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of his beloved little brother.

''Loki, elska, why won't you let us help you?'' he pleaded. ''why won't you tell me what happened to you? Tell me who did this to you and I swear, they will pay with their heads for what they've done!''

Loki looked at him, terrified, shaking his head furiously. Thor pulled him into a hug and slided his fingers down the black hair. ''Oh brother.'' He whispered. ''If only I could get what is going into that clever head of yours. Please, Loki, help me understand.''

The leaner man leaned into a hug, closing his eyes. Thor could not see a small smile, twitching his torn lips upwards. ''you'll understand brother dear, just wait. You will understand.'' He thought, resting his head on the broad chest, closing his eyes, his breath becoming calmer with every passing minute.

''Sleep, Loki' Thor whispered. ''I'll stay.''

The room plugged into darkness. As the Trickster fall asleep and the green flames of his magic faded, the Thunderer caught himself murmuring a lullaby that Frigga used to sing while the two of them were children.

,,En isande vind  
far fram genom skog och dalars hem  
Fryser ben och märg  
Krossar drömmar, rövar dem

Sov nu, lilla vännen min  
Dröm ett litet sinnes drömmar  
Vid elden stillhet råder  
Här ditt folk vakar över dig

Men i forna seders mull gror livets frö igen

Hör nu vargen yla, kallar på sin sort  
Inget svar i vinden ges  
Hans släkte nu fördrivits bort

Livets tråd nu tvinnas  
Må din väv bli seg och stark  
Ty hårda tider stundar  
Livets rötter kämpar i frusen mark

Men i forna seders mull gror livets frö igen.''

_,,An ice cold wind blows through forests_

_and home of valleys freezes bone and marrow crushes dreams, robs them..._

Sleep now, my little friend dream the dreams of a small mind

_it is quiet by the fire your people watch over you..._

_But in the soil of old customs the seed of life grows again..._

_Now hear the wolf howl calling its kind_

_there is no answer in the wind his kin now driven away..._

_The thread of life is twined may your weave_

_be tough and strong for hard times await_

_the roots of life struggle in frozen ground..._

_But in the soil of old customs the seed of life grows again.._.''

* * *

''Thor! Wake up!'' Thor was pulled out from a deep slumber by all-familiar voice. It took him several minutes to realize that something was off. In a good sort of way. That the voice belonged to..

''Loki?'' The Thunderer opened his eyes just to see the Trickster standing beside his bed. ''brother have you? Have you just?'' the blonde man was too happy to form a proper question.

''Have I what? Talked to you?'' Loki chuckled. ''Yes, I have. Come on, let's go!''

'Thor stared in utter amazement. He had every right to be stunned.

It was a month after Loki's return and the first time he heard his brother speak. Thor, now wide awake, took a closer look at the young Trickster. Loki looked as pale as ever, but his eyes were shining, gleaming with happiness. He wore the same clothes Thor saw him in that very evening, but they were almost hidden beneath the huge royal green cape Loki used to wear with his armor. The stitches on his lips were gone, leaving several scars on Loki's otherwise perfect red lips.

Maybe he finally came into senses and decided to seek healers' help. Thor thought.

''Do I have to drag you along?'' Loki groaned and took a hold of his brother's hand.

Before Thor could even ask what in Valhalla he had to see in the middle of a night, he felt a green light surround him and his vision became blur.

After his eyes came into the focus again, Thor noticed that they were on the beach. Terrifying memories flooded his mind while standing on the same shore with Loki, after all this time.

''Loki?'' there was a warning in his voice and a clear question.

''Relax Thor.'' Loki laughed. ''We are not going to have a contest in swimming ever again, I've had enough for a lifetime of that.''

''Thanks to Yggdrasil's roots for that.'' Thor breathed, relaxed and sat down on the sand. ''What is it then that you wish me to see?''

Loki smiled mischievously and stood in front of him, slender hands still holding the royal cape, covering his lean body, the wind blowing at his dark locks.

He stood there a good minute, not moving a single muscle, staring to the ground.

Then he let go of his cape and Thor's mouth hang open.

Behind Loki's shoulders, the rows of silky black feathers were flowing with wind.

Before the Thunderer could utter a single sound, Loki stretched his wings wide and pulled himself up from the ground, hanging in the air in front of the stunned Blonde, gathering the height.

''Loki, please don't go to the stars.'' Thor whispered, without taking a notice of the tears streaming down his cheeks. ''Don't fly away.''

Loki smiled and disappeared in the flash on green light.

* * *

_''You have come with an unexpected wish, Son of Odin.'' Ivaldi 's evil smirk made Loki's blood run cold. ''desire you bear is uncommon, yet not unheard. I am capable of fulfilling it. With help of my sons, you'll get what you came here for, but be warned young prince – everything comes with a price. Price, you may not be willing to pay.''_

_''Name it.'' Loki said, eyeing the king of Nivaldellir._

_''The ancient magic we will cast on you, is able to give you a gift you desire, but you will have your words taken away – your mouth sewn shut. The stitches you will bear for 30 days. But 30 days of silence are not the only condition – if you receive any help for the wounds, if you tell anyone of what happened here, the spell will disappear and all your efforts will be wasted.''_

_Loki took a deep breath to steady himself before nodding to Brokk._

_''I ACCEPT.''_

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**a.n. Thanks for reading my dears, please leave review if you liked the story, if you would like me to write more one shots of this universe, or if you'd like to see the sequel. Follow/favorite as well. Love you all. :)**


End file.
